


Galaxy Arcade and Golf

by jaythefae, OneSweetMelody



Series: What Separates and Binds Us Together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, just a boatload of it, so much fluff that said boat has capsized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythefae/pseuds/jaythefae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: “I should go get Hunk and play against him, he wouldn’t treat me like this,” Lance groused.Keith lets out a derisive snort, “He has literally blocked your number on multiple occasions, Lance. Him and Shay stayed inside at the arcade because he didn’t want to ‘deal with the weird competitive flirting Lance will inevitably start’.”“My friends are so fake.”or Klance and Hunay go on a double date





	Galaxy Arcade and Golf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coatofflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatofflowers/gifts).



> a (hella belated) birthday gift for my lovely friend finn! i love you lots and i hope you like it!
> 
> this takes place in the college au that the klance server im in has been writing for...about two months at this point? we've taken over the headcanons channel, we should be quarantined at this point. i gift this to finn because without them i would never have had the confidence to even consider writing and posting a fic but this au owns my heart and i have had so much fun writing it with everyone, especially finn.
> 
> i have plans to eventually write up the Entire Thing as an actual fic but that might not happen asap
> 
> note: i did give keith the last name kim (김 or 金 depending on your preference for hangul or hanja). why kim you may ask? because it translates to gold and akira's (from the original voltron series) last name was kogane which also translates to gold. its also the most common korean surname, a fun coincidence.
> 
> also shay is dominican. im claiming her as afro-latina.
> 
> only mentioned but i used she/they pronouns for pidge and they switch between the two on purpose
> 
> also shout out to The GF for helping me with this cause im a fuckin MESS
> 
> -jaythefae

_Tck._

“In your face, Keith!”

“What do you mean ‘in my face?’ We’re only halfway through. And you’re still losing.”

Lance spins around, giving his boyfriend the stink eye. Seeing the smirk present on Keith’s face, Lance huffs out dramatically and swings his golf club to rest on his shoulders, arms resting on top of it. The mini-golf course is vacant beside them, the middle of the day on a Tuesday not a popular time to go mini-golfing. Especially in early January, the air cold enough to turn their noses red within minutes of being outside.

“I should go get Hunk and play against him, he wouldn’t treat me like this,” Lance groused.

Keith lets out a derisive snort, “He has literally blocked your number on multiple occasions, Lance. Him and Shay stayed inside at the arcade because he didn’t want to ‘deal with the weird competitive flirting Lance will inevitably start’.”

“My friends are so fake.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Whenever you’re done pouting we can move onto the next hole and finish up so we can go back inside.”

“I’m not that eager to lose to you man,” Lance states as he looks away from his absent-minded observation of birds flying overhead to focus on Keith.

“Oh, so you admit you’re losing?” Keith teases, his light-hearted mocking at odds with how he moves closer to Lance in an attempt to stave off the sudden bout of shivers brought on by a gust of wind.

Lance wraps an arm around Keith, tucking a hand into Keith’s oversized hoodie pocket. “Yeah, cause you’re unfairly good at, like, everything.”

“I’m not good at everything. You just have the bad luck of constantly challenging me to things I’m better than you at.”

“Are you really going to stand here leeching my body heat and insulting me at the same time?”

“Why are you booing me? I’m right.”

“Don’t meme at me, asshole!”

Keith lets out a loud laugh, pushing in closer to his boyfriend.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny. Come here mullet.”

Keith’s laughter is cut off by a surprised shriek as Lance drops his golf club and grabs Keith around the waist, lifting him off his feet. Laughter soon returns as Lance starts spinning around in quick circles, the out of place palm trees and tiki-themed decor that was a direct contrast of the weather blurring together.

“Lance put me down! You’re gonna make me dizzy!” Keith gasps out, his amusement at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness disrupting his breathing.

“That’s the plan. Can’t golf if you can’t see straight.” 

"I've never been straight."

"Neither have I, Keith. This isn't a competition."

“Dude! Put me down!”

“I’m not hearing a compelling argument as to why I should bother so no can do, _querido._ ” Lance grins up at Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes before leaning down to kiss Lance. It’s chaste, slow and sweet, only stopping because they’re both smiling too much to continue.

Clearing his throat, hoping the pleased flush his face takes on after every kiss even months into dating is light enough to be excused by the cold air, Keith asks “Is that enough of a good reason?”

Lance’s grin, dopey and sweet as honey after the kiss, takes on a sly tilt. “I don’t know, I think I need to hear it again. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“You are insufferable,” Keith mutters, doing his best to keep the grin off his face as he leans down to kiss Lance again.

“If you two are done making out in public,” A voice calls over to the boys, startling them apart “Shay and I have been waiting for you to come back inside so we can eat.”

Lance and Keith turn to see Hunk propped against the open door leading back into the arcade with Shay at his side, clearly laughing at them but attempting to hide it behind her hand. Keith, bright red at being caught, pushes against Lance’s shoulders in an attempt to be put down on his own feet but Lance tightens his hold instead.

“Excuse you, sir, how dare you interrupt a very important business meeting between two wealthy CEOs golfing together.” Lance scoffs at Hunk, tilting his head back to look down his nose at him.

Keith tries to hold back a snort, reluctant to let his goofball of a boyfriend know that he finds him funny more often than he needs to, and likely failing if the looking of fond amusement that bleeds through Lance’s act is anything to go by.

“Do you even hear half of the things you say or…?” Hunk said, deadpan at his best friend’s antics though decidedly amused by the theatrics. “Come inside before we order without you guys and leave you no food.”

Lance lets out a dramatic gasp.

“You wouldn’t! Does our friendship mean nothing to you? Our sacred bond of broship? Shay, you wouldn’t let him do this to us, would you?”

Shay lets out another laugh before grinning over at Lance, “I don’t know Lance, I will let few things stand between me and pizza and you are not one of them.”

“That betrayal hurts Shay but I understand.” 

Lance, acquiescing to his loss, puts Keith down on his own two feet, planting one two three kisses on his forehead before finally letting him go. He picks up the golf clubs from their spot on the ground beside Keith and walks alongside him towards the doors to place them back on the rack with the rest of the multicolored clubs.

“So, how much was Lance losing by?” Hunk asks, directing the question to Keith as he holds the door open to allow everyone inside. He dodges the swat at his arm from Lance with a grin.

“Hunk, you are going to lose any and all best friend privileges.” Lance points his finger at him, squinting accusingly. He flips off Keith and Shay, snickering at his expense, but does not move his eyes from Hunk.

Hunk, completely unbothered by the statement, follows the group inside after allowing the door to swing shut. “No, I won’t. Because then you would have no one else to text when you’re having your regularly scheduled Bi Disaster Breakdowns.” 

“Excuse you,” Lance huffs, “I like to vary my breakdowns.”

“His score was +9 and we were only halfway through the course.” Keith jumps back as Lance lunges forward to grab him. Keith openly laughs as he skirts away from Lance’s grasp again and turns to take off through the ghost town of an arcade.

“You’re a dead man, Kim!” Lance yells out as he charges after Keith.

“If you guys are done flirting? Yes? No? I was promised pizza.” Shay calls after them as Hunk lets out an exhausted “Don’t run through the arcade!” that goes completely ignored.

Hunk turns with a sigh to his girlfriend, “Why do I feel like I’m babysitting?”

Shay gives him a sympathetic pat on the cheek and takes off running after the other two boys, not even attempting to mask the laugh that escapes her mouth at the affronted look left on Hunk’s face.

“Wh- Shay! You are not helping!”

Hunk receives no response, not that he was really expecting one. With an expression on his face not unlike that of a suburban mother of four, he drags himself over to the counter that serves as both the prize counter as well as the purchase counter and lays his head down in front of the register of an extremely befuddled teenager.

“Uh, welcome to Galaxy Arcade?” the cashier lets out after a few moments of silence, “Today we have a special deal going on. You can buy 500 galaxy tokens and a large plain pie with our limited edition Balmara Breeze Cup for only $19.99,” she offers after receiving no verbal response.

Hunk blinks wearily at the clearly confused employee and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, sure. Why not.”

Pushing himself off the counter, Hunk reaches into his pocket to take out both his card and phone. Handing the card over to the cashier, he pulls up the messaging app and navigates to the group chat with Shay, Lance, and Keith.

 

**_double date squad_ **

**hunkaburninlove:** you all owe me $5. babysitting fee since youre all CHILDREN. also come back here, i got tokens and pizza.

**swordgay:** thanks hunk

**dominiCAN:** thank you sunshine!!!

**hunkaburninlove:** ...do i want to know where lance is?

**dominiCAN:** _attached a photo_

 

Hunk nearly drops his card as he takes it back from the cashier when the photo loads, laughing loudly at the image of Lance thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, clearly pouting at Shay for taking the photo. Shaking his head fondly, he accepts the cups of tokens and number placard from the cashier, thanking her as he heads to a table and sits down, reaching for the dish of sugar packets and dumping them out to sort as he waits. He hears them coming before he sees them, Lance’s complaints loud enough to carry his voice over the sounds of the various game cabinets and early 2000’s music. 

“Never have I been so disrespected in my life. This is a travesty. I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicate my life to our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and this is the thanks-”

Shay drops into the booth next to Hunk, placing a kiss on his cheek through her giggles. Hunk returns the favor, lightly pinching her ear for laughing at him earlier and Shay sticking her tongue out in response. Keith puts Lance down on his own feet next to the table and shuts him up with a kiss before sliding to sit across from Hunk, bringing one leg up to lean his chin on as he helps Hunk sort the sugar packets.

“Well, that was just rude,” Lance lets out after getting his bearings, determinedly ignoring the heat in his face. He slides in next to Keith and immediately reaches out to fiddle with the number placard, “What kind of pizza did you get Hunk?”

“Plain cheese. They have a deal going, 500 tokens and a large plain pie for $19.99. We also get a special cup which is mine because you guys left me behind.” Hunk explains, sliding a couple more packets into their proper piles. “I figured we could just save the tokens for next time we come here. Pidge is getting out of her class in a bit so we should probably head out after eating so we don’t miss dorm movie night or they’ll have our heads.”

“Maybe you and Lance. I have best friend privileges and Shay has roommate privileges.” Keith says as he starts stacking the sugar packets back into the dish, “Pizza is coming by the way.”

Lance looks around but doesn’t see an employee headed their way.

“What are you talking about man?”

Keith simply points to the doors that lead to the kitchen at the same moment a waiter walks through them carrying what is clearly a large pizza.

“I still don’t know how you do that,” Shay comments, taking the initiative to clear the table to make space for the food and taking the cups the waiter passes over with a smile, “I’ll grab drinks but only if you guys promise to not eat the entire pie before I get back.”

“I’ll save you some slices, boo. Thanks.” Hunk assures her, giving her another kiss as thanks.

Keith and Lance chorus out a “Thanks, Shay” as she walks away, already focused on grabbing slices of the hot pizza in front of them. As soon as she’s out of earshot Hunk turns to face the other two boys.

“Quick, before she comes back. I need your opinions on something,” Hunk rushes out, keeping an eye on Shay walking to the drink machine.

Lance raises an eyebrow but puts his slice down on his plate, “What’s up buddy?”

“Okay, so you know how Shay lost one of her earrings around Thanksgiving? The ones that belonged to her great-grandmother?” Hunk fidgets in his seat, “I got in touch with her grandmother back in Dominican Republic and managed to get a new one made and a bracelet to match. It was going to be a Christmas gift but it got here late so I was planning to give them to her for Valentine’s but, like, is it too much? That’s too much, right? I don’t want her to think that I think it has the same sentimental value but they were her favorite earrings-”

“Hunk! Buddy! That is literally one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. She’ll love it and it’s definitely not too much.” Lance cuts off Hunk’s anxiety spiral, reaching over the table to pat his arm.

Keith gives Hunk a grin, “I agree. It’s not too much and she’s going to love it. That’s a really thoughtful gift, Hunk. We all know how much she loves her family and how important larimar crystals are to them.”

“She’s gonna freak in the best possible way,” Lance adds.

Hunk visibly deflates, letting out the breath he was holding, “Are you guys sure?”

Lance nods enthusiastically before Hunk even finishes, “I am 100% certain that she is going to love it, you did good.”

“Who’s going to love what?” Shay asks, setting down drinks.

Keith takes one look at the wide-eyed panic on Hunk’s face.

“Pidge. Hunk is trying to build them a bot for their birthday,” he quickly says, giving Hunk a subtle nod at the look of gratitude Hunk shoots at him as he turns to Shay to talk about his general idea for the robot he actually was planning to build for Pidge.

Lance lightly elbows Keith, letting out a quiet “Quick thinking, babe.”

Keith gives Lance a little grin back before settling in to listen to the animated conversation between his friends.


End file.
